Naruto Game of Kohona
by AaronAuraMaster
Summary: Naruto before joining academy get the gamer ability. With this new ability and his bloodline, he walks towards the path to surpass the all previous Hokage but with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other problems. Will he able to win and become the Hokage or not? Strong Naruto, Gamer Ability Naruto, Bloodline Naruto. Paring: NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my second Naruto Fanfiction story I have get the idea when I read some other Fanfiction story where Naruto get the gamer ability.**

 **Summary: Naruto before joining academy get the gamer ability. With this new ability and his bloodline, he walks towards the path to surpass the all previous Hokage but with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other problems. Will he able to win and become the Hokage or not?**

 **Strong Naruto, Gamer Ability Naruto, Bloodline Naruto.**

 **Paring: NarutoXHarem.**

Chapter 1.

Naruto is walking towards his apartment happily because his Jiji told him that he can join ninja academy this year. He always wants to become a ninja because he his idol Fourth Hokage was one. His dream was to be just like him the Hokage who look after the village and protect it with his own life even though from some odd reason the villagers hate him expect some few. He doesn't know why whenever he asks his Jiji he always changes the subject. That's why he wants to become Hokage to change their view on him.

He walks inside the building he reach towards his apartment he open the door walk inside and close it after walking in he look at his bed and saw some books he know his Jiji must sent them. He look around to see if anything else his Jiji sent him he look at the table and saw a box. He walks towards the box open it and saw an odd orb with a note he pick up the note and start to read it.

 **In this box there is an orb it as a special power. The orb choice a kind heart to wield its power if you want to became powerful than touch the orb and if don't than close the box again and the box will disappear it is a lifetime opportunity so chose carefully.**

Upon finish reading the note he looks at the orb and thinks what to do. " _What to do should I touch it but I don't what kind of power I will get and it might trick to kill me_ " He thought with frown remember how sometimes people act kind towards him only after to try to kill him later. " _But if not than I can become powerful with it I can become Hokage and I can protect my precious people_ " He thought after few minutes he decide to touch it and see what happen if he will get the power to protect his precious people or he will die because he fell for the trick that person who want to kill him. He touches the orb and saw it glow before it went inside him. "What the heck" Naruto shout he started to feel strange and suddenly his eyes became heavy. "Why I am feeling asleep" He said before he fell asleep with a thud on the floor.

 **Next Morning.**

Naruto woke up his head was hurting. "Man why my head is hurting" He said in pain after few seconds it stop he look at front and blink. "What the heck is this" He shouts completely freaking out in front of him was a glowing screen with a title saying.

 **Welcome Gamer.**

 **Do you want a tutorial?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto took some deep breath to calm down after calming down he look at the screen in front of him. "Okay what happen last I remember was touching that orb" He said with realization that he started to remember what happen last night. "So this is the power the orb give me but what is so special about this power" Naruto said to himself he press yes button the screen close and another screen pot up he started to read it.

 **The orb that you touch gives you the gamer ability. The gamer ability allows you to play your life like an actual game.**

Naruto was shock his life turn into a video game. He knows what video game is as his Jiji brought some game for him every month along with money to play. He loves playing video games because they didn't glare or say mean things to him. "Well let's find out more of about this ability now I had it I have to use to get stronger beside Jiji always say a ninja use whatever he got on his despoil" Naruto said he continue to read.

 **Every time you level up you get 5 attribute points. Which you can spend it on your 6 attributes stats. Every 10 levels the amount of points gained increase by 1. For example you start off with 5 every time you level up and it will increase to 6 when you are at level 10 and it will increase to 7 when you are at level 20.**

" _It will help me in my training_ " He thought he continue to read.

 **There are 6 stats as we previously mentioned. Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), Dexterity (DEX), Strength (STR), Luck (LUK), and Stamina (STM).**

 **Intelligence (INT) helps you to memorize and analyze things faster and you can use information quickly.**

 **Wisdom (WIS) helps you to understand the concepts and to strategies things faster. You can use information and from a plan quickly.**

 **Dexterity (DEX) improves your general speed and aim in everything.**

 **Strength (STR) increases your natural strength. It helps you lift and wield objects, and it gives an increase in physical attacks.**

 **Luck (LUK) increases your natural luck. It helps the increase the chances of getting critical hits or lucky root or to find rare items or materials.**

 **Stamina (STM) increases your Health (HP) and Chakra (CP). It also makes your body more fit and strong.**

Naruto jaw hit the floor after reading this all of the different attributes. " _With this help I will become the Hokage in no time_ " He thought.

 **You can say "open status" aloud or in your mind to see your stats. You can also say "observe" aloud or in your mind to see the stats of something else. The more you level it up, the more information you get by observing someone. You can open the skill set menu by saying "open skills" aloud or in your mind.**

"Okay now let's see my status open status" Naruto said a screen pot up he looks at his status.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Depreciation: Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who is hated by civil and some ninja population of** **Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure no Sato) for an unknown reason.**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Next Level: 0/500**

 **Title: ?**

 **Age: 8**

 **HP: 20000/20000**

 **CP: 20000/20000**

 **STR: 5**

 **STM: 20**

 **DEX: 4**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water, Earth**

Naruto stare at the screen "Well I guess it make sense I just got this power but HP, CP, and STM is high already and about my luck I guess it really high level that even this ability cannot show me well Jiji always say I have devil luck I guess he is telling the truth" Naruto said to himself. He look at the books and scrolls his Jiji sent he decide to read them he walks towards them pick up the scroll on 'Basic Academy Stance' when a screen pop up.

 **Basic Academy Stance**

 **You wish to learn it**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto look at the screen for a minute "So I can learn by just touching the scroll cool" He exclaimed before he press yes and so the scroll glow blue and get inside his body he get the information of the stance and feel like he would do it he watch has another screen pop up.

 **Congratulations you have learn 'Basic Academy Stance' open skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto look at the remaining scrolls. "Well first I will learn all the things in the scroll and then will open the skill menu to see all the things levels at one, not just one by one" Naruto said to himself he took another scroll a screen pop up.

 **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu)**

 **You wish to learn it**

 **(Y/N)**

He press yes and again the scroll glow blue and get inside his body he get the information of thejustu and a screen pop up.

 **Congratulations you have learn Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) open skill menu to see your skill level.**

He takes another scroll and again a screen pop up.

 **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)**

 **You wish to learn it**

 **(Y/N)**

He press yes and again the scroll glow blue and get inside his body he get the information of thejustu and a screen pop up.

 **Congratulations you have learn Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) open skill menu to see your skill level.**

He takes another scroll and again a screen pop up.

 **Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu)**

 **You wish to learn it**

 **(Y/N)**

He press yes and again the scroll glow blue but this time it stop and didn't get it inside his body and he didn't get the information of the justu. "What the heck" Naruto said he wonder why didn't he learn the justu he look and saw a screen pop up in front of him.

 **You cannot learn Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu) it require Level 50 Chakra Control to learn it because you have too much Chakra.**

Naruto stare at the screen in front of him "So I need this requirement to learn this justu" He said to himself he look at the screen and saw another pop up.

 **There are some justu; skills that need some requirements to learn to them from on you will see the requirement when try to learn a justu or skill so you don't have to go to requirement settings.**

Naruto look at the screen and thought it is good that he get the requirement with skill so he didn't have to go to these requirement settings always he look and saw another screen pop up.

 **Skill Learn Chakra Control.**

Naruto look at the screen and decided it's time to see his all skill. "Open skill" He said he decide when he his alone in his apartment he will say the command and when he is out he say the command in his mind.

 **Skills.**

 **Observe (Level 1)**

 **Observe someone status and information the more you level this skill. The more you will get information on someone.**

 **Basic Academy Stance (Level 1)**

 **A Stance that taught to the student of Konohagakure that joins the ninja academy.**

 **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. When master fully you can replace with smallest thing and can do it without hand seals.**

 **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, and diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. When master fully the transformation (henge) can be solid and can do it without hand seals.**

 **Chakra Control (Level 0)**

 **Chakra Control is a skill that has many uses. It helps the user not to waste his chakra while preforming a justu. Many justu need good chakra control to do them and with good chakra control you can do the justu better.**

 **Bloodline: ? (Lock) It will unlock when the user have Level 50 Chakra Control.**

 **Bloodline: ? (Lock) It will unlock when the user is in death and live situation.**

Naruto stare at the screen with an open mouth he have two bloodline. "What the hell I have not one but two bloodline" Naruto shot in complete shock that he have a bloodline he know about them because of his Jiji he ask his Jiji about that white eyes people and why are there eyes are like this than his Jiji told him that they have bloodline than he ask his Jiji what a bloodline is which his Jiji answer.

" But to unlock the first one I will need to get my Chakra Control to level 50 and for the second one I have to be in a death and live situation" Naruto said sadly that he have to wait to get his bloodline he look up determination. "Well no problem I will unlock them in no time I will train very hard after I am going to become the Hokage" Naruto said with determination he look at the rest of the book which are on subjects like history, mathematics, clans, geography, and chakra control he pick the books and started reading them one by one. After few hours he finishes reading all the books when a screen pops up.

 **Congratulations your INT and WIS status up by 4.**

Naruto look at the screen "So whenever I do the task related to a skill that skill will level up so I don't need to level up my level stats and skills awesome" Naruto said another screen pop up.

 **Skill Learn Leaf Balancing Exercise.**

Naruto remember he read about that exercise in the book he read it is a chakra control exercise. Naruto make some instant ramen and was about to eat it when a screen pops up.

 **Skill Learn Cooking Skill.**

"What but I know it about before so why it show now I think that it show now because I cook ramen after I get this power so if I have a skill it will started again because I don't have this power before" Naruto said as he started eating his ramen after finishing it he change into his training clothes and was about to go to training when a screen pop up.

 **Side Quest.**

 **Level up your Basic Academy Stance, Body Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu), and Chakra Control to level 5. But level up your Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) to master level. After mastering it go to the shopping area and buy some fresh vegetables and clothes under a transformation (henge).**

 **Quest Complete: Reward 800 Exp and 500 Ryo.**

 **Quest Failed: Get Kick out of the store and chase by mob.**

 **Accept**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto look at the screen in front of him "What the hell why not" He said he press yes and the screen get close he walk towards the training ground.

 **Okay this is it review on who I can do this better has as for the bloodline I will explain how he get them in chapter between 10 to 12 I will try to update next chapter as soon as possible Until then.**

Page 11


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Friends and here is my new chapter of Naruto The Gamer of Konoha story with the help of my beta reader** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** **.**

 **Summary: Naruto before joining academy get the gamer ability. With this new ability and his bloodline, he walks towards the path to surpass the all previous Hokage but with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other problems. Will he able to win and become the Hokage or not?**

 **Strong Naruto, Gamer Ability Naruto, Bloodline Naruto.**

 **Paring: NarutoXHarem.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Naruto walked inside his training ground that he found when he was running away from the villagers.

"Okay! Let's start training first. I'll do the leaf balancing exercise, then after that, practice some Jutsu, after that I'll practice with kunai and shuriken' and after that, finally do 20 laps around the ground" Naruto said to himself before he took a leaf and put it on his forehead and channel chakra to try and stick it. 2 hours later Naruto is still seen trying to stick the leaf on his forehead.

"Come on... don't fall" Naruto said. Then, he started walking when he sees that the leaf didn't fall from his forehead while he is walking. He cheers then stops as two screens pop up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Leaf Balancing Exercise level by 1.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Chakra Control level by 1.**

Naruto cheered after he finished reading. "Alright, only 49 more, and then I can do that stupid **Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu)** and can also unlock my bloodline!

Ok, now next is to practice a Jutsu. Which Jutsu will I choose first? Maybe I'll do the **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)** and master that. After I master that Jutsu, I'll do the **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu)** and also master it" Naruto to said to himself. He then started practicing the **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)**.

4 hours later, Naruto stops practicing and sees a screen pop up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) level by 2.**

Naruto cheered as he has increased his **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)** by 2 levels.

"Okay, so I increased my **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)** by 2 levels. Now I'll practice my aim with kunai and shuriken and then in my basic academy stance" Naruto said to himself. He took out some kunai and shuriken and started practicing on the dummy he brought (cough "stolen"cough) from a training ground.

2 hours later, he stopped practicing and saw a screen pop up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your DEX status by 2.**

Naruto then started running 20 laps around the ground and when he finishes running he stops as a screen pops up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your STM status by 1.**

Naruto then got into the academy basic stance and started practicing. 3 hours later he stops and two screens pops up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your STR status by 2.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Basic Academy Stance level by 1.**

Naruto decided that it was enough for today and went back towards his apartment. After arriving at his apartment, he walked inside and took a shower before he cooked some instant ramen, ate it, changed his clothes, and went to sleep.

 **Next Morning.**

Naruto woke up, took a shower, cooked instant ramen, ate it, and changed his clothes. He then thought what he would do with his clone problem.

"The academy is going to begin next week and I don't think I'll be able to master the **Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu)** before joining the academy" He thought. Then, he had an idea. "I know! I'll ask for Jiji's help. I'm sure he'll help me" He thought happily; with that he ran towards the Hokage Tower.

 **Hokage Tower.**

Naruto walked inside the Hokage tower and looked towards the reception to check if Jiji was having a meeting. He then looked at the reception and saw the Hokage's secretary doing her paperwork. He always really liked her as she gave him candy whenever he wanted to wait to meet Jiji.

"Miya-nee chan, is Jiji is free?" Naruto asked her politely. Miya looked up from her paperwork, saw Naruto, and smiled.

"No Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama is free. You can go and meet him" Miya said as Naruto smiled and nodded. He then walked towards the door, opened it, and walked inside.

"Hey Jiji may I come in?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Sarutobi looked up from his cursed paperwork and saw Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, come in my boy!" Sarutobi said, happy to see his grandson figure.

"Jiji, I want your help with something" Naruto said to his Jiji.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "And what did you want my help with Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked him wondering what his grandson figure wanted.

"Jiji I have some problems doing the clone jutsu. No matter how much I tried, it didn't work. I tried doing that leaf control exercise, but still, it did not help me that much and the academy is starting" Naruto told his grandfather figure.

Sarutobi was in deep thought at this revelation. "Hmm I think because of the Nine Tails, his chakra is super high. Add that up with his Uzumaki genes, we get a chakra monster! I think that particular jutsu is perfect for Naruto. With his high chakra, it will be difficult for him to make normal **bunshin (clones)** " So he decided to teach Naruto that jutsu.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you a specific jutsu that will help you and I will write a letter and give it to your teacher" Sarutobi told him.

Naruto nodded in response, but he then thought about his ability and got an idea. "Hey Jiji why don't you write the jutsu down and give it to me. I'll take it and go home and practice with it. After all, I know you're very busy with that paperwork" Naruto told him while looking at his paperwork.

Sarutobi then looked at his paperwork and got a heart attack as the paperwork doubled when he was not looking! He knew that if he goes to teach the jutsu, the paperwork will keep increasing, so with sigh he got ink and two scrolls and started writing. After finishing his writing, he tied the two scrolls, one with red, and the other a blue color.

"Okay the one with a red color scroll is the jutsu I'm going to teach you, and the one with the blue color is what you have to give to your class teacher.

His name is Iruka and also, Naruto? Promise me that when you learn the jutsu, you'll destroy it. This is a very special jutsu, so Naruto, do you promise me that?" Sarutobi requested of him seriously.

Naruto nodded knowing it is very serious. "Okay Jiji I promise I'll destroy the scroll after I learn the jutsu from it" Naruto promise his Jiji, although he knew that with his Gamer Ability, he didn't need to destroy the scroll. Sarutobi smiled and gave Naruto the scroll who took it. After taking the scroll, a screen popped up.

 **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: 500 CP**

 **Do you wish to learn?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto ignored the screen and give his Jiji a big hug then exited his office after telling the secretary thank you. He exited the Hokage Tower and walked towards his apartment after reaching the building. He walked inside the building and walked towards his apartment. When he reached there, he opened the door and walked inside and closed the door after walking in. Naruto looked at the game screen and pressed yes. The scroll glowed blue and disappeared inside his body. He then got the information of the jutsu and a screen popped up once more.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu).**

 **Open Skill Menu to see your current skill level.**

"Okay. Now let's see my status and then I'll see the new skill I got. I'll say the thing in my mind this time to see if it's working" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the screen. " _ **Open Status**_ " He said in his mind and a screen popped up. "Okay so it works" Naruto said as he look at his screen.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Depreciation: Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who is hated by most civilians and some of the ninja population of The Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure no Sato) for an unknown reason.**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Next Level: 0/500**

 **Title: ?**

 **Age: 8**

 **HP: 20500/20500**

 **CP: 20500/20500**

 **STR: 7**

 **STM: 21**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water, Earth**

"Okay that's good now to skills. **Open skills** " Naruto said.

 **Skills**

 **Observe (Level 1)**

 **Observe someone's status and information. The more you level this skill, the more you will get information on someone.**

 **Basic Academy Stance (Level 2)**

 **A stance that is taught to the students of Konohagakure that joins the ninja academy.**

 **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. When mastered fully, you can replace with the smallest of things and can do it without hand seals.**

 **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) (Level 3)**

 **Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. When mastered fully, the transformation (henge) can be solid and you can do it without hand seals.**

 **Chakra Control (Level 1)**

 **Chakra Control is a skill that has many uses. It helps the user not waste his chakra while preforming a jutsu. Many jutsu need good chakra control to do them, and with good chakra control you can do the jutsu better.**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise (Level 1)**

 **One of the chakra control exercises that will help you to control your chakra.**

 **Cooking (Level 1)**

 **A skill that will help you to cook more delicious food. The more you level up this skill, the more recipes you will learn to make.**

 **(Recipes currently known): Instant Ramen.**

 **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **The Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) is a jutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispelled. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on the target, and then have the clone dispel itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones. But it also has a drawback that is the mental health of the user. If the user dispels too many clones at once it will give user a massive headache and can kill the user or possibly send him into coma because of brain damage. It also doesn't give the user physical gain. The user has to do it himself. When fully mastered, you can do it without hand seals and chakra requiring using jutsu, decreases by 300.**

 **Bloodline:**

 **? (Locked) Will unlock when the user has Level 50 Chakra Control.**

 **? (Locked) Will unlock when the user is in a life and death situation.**

Naruto's mouth opened as his jaw literally hit the floor when he read about what **shadow clones (kage bunshin)** can do. "Amazing! With this jutsu's help, I can learn everything faster and I'll become the Hokage in no time. But I have to still do the physical training myself but that's okay with me" Naruto said with determination.

He cooked some instant ramen and ate it and walked towards his training ground. After reaching there, he uses the necessary hand seals.

" **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)** " He shouted and with that, he summons 30 clones.

"Okay I want 10 of you to work on the **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)** for 3 hours. Dispel yourselves after 3 hours later in groups of 2 every 5 minutes after. 5 of you work on the leaf balancing exercise for 2 hours then dispel yourselves after 2 hours after. 5 of you work on the basic academy stance for 4 hours and dispel yourselves after 4 hours. 5 of you to work on my aim with kunai and shuriken for 6 hours and dispel yourselves after 6 hours later. 5 of you to work on the **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu)** for 2 hours then dispel yourselves after 2 hours" Naruto order his clones. They gave a "Hai" and started doing their task while Naruto started doing his physical exercises.

2 hours later, Naruto stopped doing his physical exercises. He had run 25 laps around the ground, did 50 sit-ups, and 50 push-ups. He decides that he will increase the number of his physical activities by 10 weekly. Suddenly, five screens pop up.

 **Congratulations you have increase you STM status by 1.**

 **Congratulations you have increase your STR status by 2.**

 **Congratulations you have increase your Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) level by 5.**

 **Congratulations you have increase your Leaf Balancing exercise level by 7.**

 **Congratulations you have increase your Chakra Control level by 7.**

Naruto looked at the screen. "So the leaf balancing exercise and chakra control has increased the most and after that, the **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu)**. Okay, that's cool" Naruto said when his stomach suddenly growled. "Hmm...I didn't have any ramen so Ichiraku's here I come" Naruto said. With that he walked towards Ichiraku Ramen.

After a few minutes of walking, he saw the restaurant and walked inside to see Ayame there. He then sits on the table.

"Ayame nee-chan can you get me five bowls of ramen" Naruto asked politely.

Ayame then turns towards Naruto and gives him a hug. "Naruto-kun! It's good to see you! So five bowls of ramen? Okay" Ayame took the order and turned around calling to the back. "Dad! Five bowls of ramen please" Ayame said.

"Five bowls of ramen coming up right away" Teuchi said as he started to cook the ramen.

Naruto then looked at Ayame and thought about his cooking skill. "I could most likely ask Ayame nee-chan to teach me how to cook... It'll help me if I go on a mission and anyone from my team doesn't know how to cook" Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Ayame.

"Ayame nee-chan...can you teach me how to cook?" Naruto asked her. Ayame then looked surprised before she smiled brightly.

"Of course Naruto-kun. I'll teach you how to cook, but why did you want to learn?" Ayame questioned him.

Naruto smiled when he heard her say yes. "Well, I read in a book that Jiji gave me that I have to eat some nutritional food and it'll help me grow healthy." Naruto said as Ayame laughed.

"Oh! But you look so cute Naruto-kun! Plus, with those whiskers, you look even more cute" Ayame teased as Naruto pouted adorably.

"A ninja doesn't look cute, he looks scary" Naruto whined as Ayame laughed contagiously. Naruto couldn't help but laugh with her shortly after that.

"Okay Ayame, stop teasing him and Naruto here is your order" Teuchi said.

Naruto looked at Teuchi. "Thanks Teuchi-jiji" Naruto thanked him and started eating his food. After eating and paying for the food, he walked towards the training ground. While walking, a screen popped up. He then looked at the screen.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) level by 5.**

Naruto cheered mentally. He reached towards his training ground and formed a hand seal. " **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**!" Naruto shouted and created 14 clones. "Okay 4 of you work on **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)** for 3 hours before dispelling yourselves 3 hours later. And the rest of you work on **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu)** for 4 hours before dispelling yourselves 4 hours later" Naruto ordered his clones. They nodded in the affirmative and began doing their tasks that they were assigned.

"Okay I'll go to the library to read the books and increase my INT and WIS, but I don't know if the librarian there hates me or not. Well, I won't ever find out while sitting here. Guess I've to go and see myself. Besides if she doesn't allow me then I can always tell jiji" Naruto thought. With that he walked towards the library.

 **Now this is important this is level system for justu:**

 **E rank- 1 to 10**

 **D rank- 1 to 20**

 **C rank- 1 to 40**

 **B rank- 1 to 60**

 **A rank- 1 to 80**

 **S rank- 1 to 100**

 **The taijutsu level will depend on which taijutsu stance he will learn for example. Basic Academy Stance is have only 10 levels. Advance Academy Stance have 20 because it is advance then the basic you get the idea.**

 **And other non- shinobi skill do not have level system they always level up same with Chakra Control and Chakra Control Exercise. That's it for now until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Friends and here is my new chapter of Naruto The Gamer of Konoha story with the help of my beta reader** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark.**

 **Summary: Naruto before joining academy get the gamer ability. With this new ability and his bloodline, he walks towards the path to surpass the all previous Hokage but with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other problems. Will he able to win and become the Hokage or not?**

 **Strong Naruto, Gamer Ability Naruto, Bloodline Naruto.**

 **Paring: NarutoXHarem.**

Chapter 3

As Naruto reached the library, he took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Once calm, he walked inside the library. He then saw the librarian. She was an old yet kind looking woman. The librarian then looked up and saw the boy walking towards her. She knew the boy very well. He was the boy with a tough life and was treated poorly by the villagers.

She then smiled at him. "May I help you young man" She asked kindly to the boy.

Naruto looked surprise that she didn't kick him out or call him a demon before he gave a smile. "Yes, I came to read some books on shinobi and other things. Where can I get them" Naruto asked shyly.

The woman did everything in her will power not to hug the boy to death. He looked so cute and people thought he was a demon?!

"Yes of course, but take the book and come back here, I'll show you a room where no one will disturb you. After all, we know that some people will not take kindly that you're here and might try to hurt you" The librarian said knowingly to him.

Naruto nodded and walked towards the direction she gave him. When he reached there, he a great many books. He was about to go get the books he wanted, but stopped when a screen popped up. It read:

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Basic Academy Stance level by 6.**

Naruto then did some hand seals.

" _ **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**_ " He whispered quietly and created 5 clones. He then took some books and scrolls that he wanted to learn and walked back towards where the librarian is. Once he reached there, he saw the librarian was reading some magazine.

"I got the books I wanted to read" Naruto said.

The librarian looked up and was surprise that he could create _**Shadow Clones (Kage Bunshin)**_ , but then remembered that jinchūriki have high chakra reserves, so she guessed the Hokage must've taught him the Jutsu. She nodded and then got up.

"Okay Naruto, follow me and I will show you the room" The librarian said. She walked whilst Naruto and his clones followed her. After a few minutes, they were now in front of a room. She opened the door and they walked in.

Naruto looked at the room which had some desks, blank scrolls, ink and many other things that were there. The librarian then looked at Naruto.

"Okay, here, you can read the scroll. If you want to copy some, I think they charge 50 Ryo for each scroll you will write" The librarian told him. He nodded and smiled, glad that she didn't over charge him like some other stores tend to do.

"Okay and thank you miss..." He paused, trying to remember her name.

The librarian noticed this, and told him her name while laughing slightly. "My name is Hikaru" the woman now named Hikaru told him as he nodded.

"Thank you Miss Hikaru" Naruto thanked her.

She smiled and shook her head. "No need to thank me Naruto, I'm just doing my job" Hikaru told him then she walked outside of the room to continue her work.

As she left, Naruto and his clones then separated the scrolls. After doing this he was about to do some hand seals when a screen popped up once more.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your DEX status by 10.**

Naruto then did the hand seals after looking at the screen. " _ **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**_ " He said quietly and created 15 more clones.

"Okay, I want 10 of you to read the books for 5 hours and dispelled yourselves 5 hours later one by one but take 10 minutes caps." Naruto ordered his clones. They nodded with a "Hai" and took some books and started to read them. Naruto then looked at his 10 remaining clones.

"Okay, I want 10 of you to copy one of each scrolls and when you're done copying the scroll, bring me the copy and then dispel yourselves" Naruto order his clones. They too, gave a "Hai" and took the scrolls, some blank scrolls, ink, and brushes and started copying them.

The original Naruto started doing sit-ups in the meantime. After 3 hours later, he finishes doing his sit-ups and saw five clones coming towards him. They gave him the scrolls while some were still on the desk.

"We place the originals on the desk boss and gave you the copy of them and told the others to do the same" one clone said before they all dispelled. He took one scroll and saw the screen pop up.

 **Cloak of Invisibility Technique (Kakuremino no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: None**

 **Do you wish to learn?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto pressed Yes and the scroll glowed blue before going inside his body. He then got the information of the jutsu and a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the Cloak of Invisibility Technique (Kakuremino no Jutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto was about take another scroll before two other screens popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) level by 2.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your STR status by 1.**

Naruto then took another scroll and a screen popped up.

 **Rope Escape Technique (Nawanuke no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: None**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto press Yes as the scroll glowed blue and went inside his body. Then, the information of the jutsu and a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the Rope Escape Technique (Nawanuke no Jutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto then took the other scrolls and did the same process until he was done.

 **Immediate Academy Stance**

 **Requirement: 10 STR, 12 DEX.**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

He pressed the Yes button.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the Immediate Academy Stance! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

 **Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu)**

 **Requirement: 10 WIS, 10 INT.**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

He pressed the yes button, however he did not get the information of the scroll. He looked to his screen and saw why.

 **You cannot learn Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu)! Requires 10 WIS, and 10 INT! You only have 8 WIS, 8 INT.**

"Okay so I will learn when the clones which are reading the book dispel themselves" Naruto said to himself. He then takes another scroll and another screen pops up.

 **Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: 100 CP**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto pressed yes and a screen popped up once he gained the information.

 **Congratulations! You've learned the Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

"Okay now it's time to see my new skills and their levels. **Open skill menu** " Naruto said as a screen popped up.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe (Level 1)**

 **Observe someone status and information the more you level this skill. The more you will get information on someone.**

 **Cooking (Level 1)**

 **A skill that will help you to cook more delicious food. The more you level up this skill, the more recipes you'll learn to make.**

 **(Recipes known): Instant Ramen.**

 **Stance:**

 **Basic Academy Stance (Level Max)**

 **A Stance that taught to the student of Konohagakure that joins the ninja academy.**

 **Immediate Academy Stance (Level 0)**

 **A Stance that is advance level of the basic academy stance that taught to the student of Konohagakure that joins the ninja academy.**

 **Jutsu:**

 **E Rank:**

 **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) (Level 6)**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. When mastered fully, you can replace with smallest thing and you can do it without hand seals.**

 **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) (Level Max)**

 **Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. When mastered fully, the transformation (henge) can be solid and you can do it without hand seals.**

 **Cloak of Invisibility Technique (Kakuremino no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **This technique allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth to blend into an object, making them invisible.**

 **Rope Escape Technique (Nawanuke no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free them if they have been tied up.**

 **D Rank:**

 **Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. When master it does not leave sound and leaf and can do without hand seals.**

 **C Rank:**

 **B Rank:**

 **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **The Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) is a jutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu), is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once dispelled. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and then have the clone dispel itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones. But it also has a drawback that is mental health of the user. If the user dispels too many clones at once it'll give the user a massive headache and can also kill the user or send him into a coma because of brain damage. It also does NOT give the user physical gain. The user has to do it himself. When fully mastered, you can do it without hand seals and the chakra required to using justu decreases by 300.**

 **A Rank:**

 **S Rank:**

 **Sealing (Fūinjutsu):**

 **Chakra Control:**

 **Chakra Control (Level 8)**

 **Chakra Control is a skill that has many uses. It helps the user not to waste his chakra while performing a jutsu. Many jutsu need good chakra control to do them and with good chakra control, you can do the justu better!**

 **Chakra Control Exercise:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise (Level 8)**

 **One of the chakra control exercises that will help you to control your chakra.**

 **Bloodline:**

 **? (Locked) Will unlock when the user has Level 50 Chakra Control.**

 **? (Locked) Will unlock when the user is in a life and death situation.**

Naruto cheered when he read that he maxed out the level of the _**Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu)**_ and basic academy stance.

"Yeah I did it! Now all I have to do is use the _**Transformation (Henge)**_ and buy some groceries and my quest will be complete!" Naruto said. He saw his five clones come and put the scroll on the desk.

"There boss, we've done what you've asked" One clone said before all of them dispelled themselves. Naruto was about to learn from the scroll when a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You've increased your Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) level by 4.**

Naruto swiped the screen away and touched the scroll his clones brought to him.

 **Temporary Paralysis Technique (Kanashibari no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: None**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto then pressed yes. A screen popped up showing:

 **Congratulations! You've learned the Temporary Paralysis Technique (Kanashibari no Jutsu)! Open the skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto then took another scroll.

 **Shadow Shuriken Technique (Kage Shuriken no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: None.**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto pressed yes.

 **Congratulations! You've learned the Shadow Shuriken Technique (Kage Shuriken no Jutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

Smiling, Naruto continued to look through more scrolls.

 **Manipulated Shuriken Technique (Sōshuriken no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: None.**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto pressed yes and a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You've learned the Manipulated Shuriken Technique (Sōshuriken no Jutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto took another scroll and a screen popped up.

 **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu)**

 **Requirement: None.**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto pressed yes.

 **Congratulations! You've learned the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto looked at the time and saw it was 6:30 pm. He then decided to head home. He took out the storage scroll his jiji gave him, and was about to seal the remaining scrolls into the storage scroll. It was then he got information from his clones which read on screen as 'Advance Chakra Control.' And Four screens then popped up.

 **Skill Learn:**

 **Tree Walking Exercise**

 **Skill Learn:**

 **Water Walking Exercise**

 **Congratulations! You've increased your WIS status by 2.**

 **Congratulations! You've increased your INT status by 2.**

"Okay, I think I can now learn Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu)" Naruto said to himself as he took the scroll of Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu) and saw a screen pop up.

 **Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu)**

 **Requirement: 10 WIS, 10 INT.**

 **Do you wish to learn it?**

 **(Y/N)**

Naruto press yes and the scroll glowed blue. Gaining the information, a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You've learned Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu)! Open your skill menu to see your skill level.**

Naruto sealed the remaining scrolls and walked outside. He then saw Hikaru. "Hikaru-san, I'm going, but my clones are still reading. You can go into the room to collect the books after 40 minutes. I also copied some jutsu to practice. I copied about 5 D-rank and 2 E-rank jutsu so here is 350 Ryo" Naruto said to her and gave her the money which she took. She was about to ask where the scrolls are when she saw he had a storage scroll and guessed that he put the scrolls into it.

Naruto then left and decided to complete the quest before going to sleep. He looked around and saw no one so he walked into an alley and used Transform (Henge) into a shinobi and walked outside the alley.

He saw a shop and walked inside it. The owner looked up and saw a shinobi walk inside his shop. "Hello what I can do for you" The owner asked nicely.

Naruto wanted to punch the owner because this man always threw him out. As he walked into the shop, he calmed himself down and look at the owner.

"I came shopping for some groceries" Naruto said. He started to shop for the groceries needed and after finishing shopping, he paid the bill and walked outside of the store when a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You've completed the quest!**

 **Quest Complete: Your Reward: 800 Exp and 500 Ryo.**

 **Bonus Reward: For also mastering Basic Academy Stance and Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu), is now (Level 6) along with 10 STR and 500 CP.**

Naruto did a happy dance mentally before he calmed down and walked towards his home. He walked inside his apartment and cooked some instant ramen ate it, then after eating it, he took a shower and changed clothes before going to bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he received information from the clones that were reading in the library and four screens popped up.

 **Skill Learn:**

 **Trap Making**

 **Skill Learn:**

 **Hunting**

 **Congratulations! You've increased your WIS status by 8.**

 **Congratulations! You've increased your INT status by 8.**

 **Congratulations! You've leveled up.**

He read and decides he will check his status and skills in the morning. He relaxed in the bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Until Next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Friends and here is my new chapter of Naruto the Gamer of Konoha story with the help of my beta reader** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** **.**

 **For those are thinking whom I am paring Naruto with well in this chapter you will see the first woman who will be with him. And Naruto and Kakashi will have a brother relationship you will see how in this chapter.**

 **Also tell me which girl should I pair with Kakashi and Iruka, and if you want Asuma. Also tell me if I should give a sibling relationship between Naruto and Anko you know because they understand each other because of similar treatment they are given by the villagers.**

 **Now let's get the story started.**

 **Summary: Naruto before joining academy get the gamer ability. With this new ability and his bloodline, he walks towards the path to surpass the all previous Hokage but with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other problems. Will he able to win and become the Hokage or not?**

 **Strong Naruto, Gamer Ability Naruto, Bloodline Naruto.**

 **Paring: NarutoXHarem.**

 **I don't down Naruto if I did Minato and Kushina will not die and be with Naruto to raise him.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Next Morning.**

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock seeing that the current time is 6:30 am. He then took a shower and after taking a shower he made some instant ramen and ate it. After eating the ramen, he changed his clothes and decided that first he will see his status and then his new skills.

" **Open Status** " Naruto said as a screen popped up.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki a boy who is hated by some civilians and some of the ninja population of Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure no Sato) for an unknown reason.**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **Next Level: 500/1000**

 **Title: ?**

 **Age: 8**

 **HP: 40500/40500**

 **CP: 40500/40500**

 **STR: 15**

 **STM: 27**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water, Earth**

After Naruto read, he decided he would spend one point on each status besides luck. "Okay now let's see my new skills: **open skill menu** " Naruto said.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe (Level 1)**

 **Observe someone's status and information. The more you level this skill, the more you will get information on someone.**

 **Cooking (Level 1)**

 **A skill that will help you to cook more delicious food the more you level up this skill the more you will learn recipe to make. Recipe known: Instant Ramen.**

 **Trap Making (Level 1)**

 **A survival skill that every shinobi must know. With this skill you can trap an enemy shinobi to interrogate or kill them or kill an animal to eat. The more you level this skill, the better traps you can set.**

 **Hunting (Level 1)**

 **A skill that is used to hunt animals. The more you level this skill, the better at hunting you'll get. It also helps a shinobi to trace the trail of some enemy shinobi.**

 **Stance:**

 **Basic Academy Stance (Level Max)**

 **A Stance that is taught to the students of Konohagakure that join the ninja academy.**

 **Immediate Academy Stance (Level 1)**

 **A stance that is an advanced level of the basic academy stance and is taught to the students of Konohagakure that join the ninja academy.**

 **Jutsu:**

 **E Rank:**

 **Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) (Level Max)**

 **With this technique, users can replace their own body with another object (generally with a block of wood), the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack is or was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. When mastered fully, you can replace with the smallest thing and can do it without hand seals.**

 **Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu) (Level Max)**

 **Given that all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this here is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. When mastered fully, the transformation (henge) can be solid and you can do it without hand seals.**

 **Cloak of Invisibility Technique (Kakuremino no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **This technique allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth to blend into an object, making them invisible.**

 **Rope Escape Technique (Nawanuke no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free them if they have been tied up.**

 **D Rank:**

 **Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. When mastered, it doesn't leave a sound and you can do it without hand seals.**

 **Temporary Paralysis Technique (Kanashibari no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **A technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent has been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a short period of time, which allows the user to either strike again, or take the target into custody. This is a D-rank ninjutsu where the intensity will vary greatly according to the user's level of skill. The technique can also be cast on every target at once, depending on the user's skill, and won't fail a shinobi during their missions. When mastered, you can use without hand seals.**

 **Shadow Shuriken Technique (Kage Shuriken no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **A simple technique where two shuriken, like the Fūma Shuriken, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they have to deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, if the enemy notices both shuriken, which is done when they duck down, the technique ends up losing most of its efficiency.**

 **Manipulated Shuriken Technique (Sōshuriken no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **With this technique, a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertips. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come back from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be almost infinite.**

 **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom, leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. This technique is normally used for torture, by cutting off the enemy's neck after it is used. When mastered, can use without hand seals.**

 **C Rank:**

 **B Rank:**

 **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) (Level 1)**

 **The Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) is a jutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispelled. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and then have the clone dispel itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones. But it also has a drawback that is a mental health problem to the user. If the user dispels too many clones at once, it'll give the user a massive headache and can possibly kill the user and/or send him into a coma because of brain damage. It also does NOT give the user physical gain. The user has to do it themselves. When fully mastered, you can do it without hand seals, and chakra required using jutsu is decreased by 300.**

 **A Rank:**

 **S Rank:**

 **Sealing (Fūinjutsu):**

 **Basic Sealing (Basic Fūinjutsu) (Level 1)**

 **The main basics of sealing which the Uzumaki Clan was famous for. The seals you can do are the Storage seal and the weight seal.**

 **Chakra Control:**

 **Chakra Control (Level 8)**

 **Chakra Control is a skill that has many uses. It helps the user not to waste his chakra while preforming a jutsu. Many jutsu need good chakra control to do them, and with good chakra control, you can do the jutsu better.**

 **Chakra Control Exercise:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise (Level 8)**

 **One of the chakra control exercises that will help you to control your chakra.**

 **Tree Walking Exercise (Level 0)**

 **One of the chakra control exercises that will help you to control your chakra. This is the next stage of Chakra Control Exercises after the leaf balancing exercise.**

 **Water Walking Exercise (Level 0)**

 **One of the chakra control exercises that will help you to control your chakra. This is also the next stage of Chakra Control Exercises after the tree walking exercise.**

 **Bloodline:**

 **? (Locked) Will unlock when the user has Level 50 Chakra Control.**

 **? (Locked) Will unlock when the user is in a life or death situation.**

Naruto looked at his skills. "Okay I've a lot of work to do and I have five more days before the academy gets started" Naruto said to himself as he walked towards his training ground.

Once he reached his destination, he formed a hand seal. " _ **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**_ " He shouted and created 70 clones.

"Okay I want 5 of you to work on the leaf balancing exercise for 3 hours then dispel yourselves 3 hours later" Naruto order his 5 clones. Naruto then looked at his remaining 65 clones.

"Okay I want 20 of you to go to the library and read some books for 7 hours and dispelled yourselves 7 hours later, but dispel in groups of 5 and take 10 minutes cap" Naruto order his clones 20 clones. Naruto then turned to look at his remaining 45 clones.

"Okay, I want 5 of you to _**Transform (Henge)**_ into different shinobi and then go and buy us some clothes, kunai and shuriken. Use your observe skill on them and buy the best of the best. After buying, seal them into a storage scroll and leave them at the apartment. After that, go to Ayame and learn some cooking lessons from her. While walking on your way towards Ayame use your observe skill on every walking person so we can level it up. When she says enough for today, thank her and then dispel yourselves but take 10 minutes cap" Naruto ordered the 5 clones before they used the _**Transform (Henge)**_ then turned into different shinobi and left.

Naruto then looked at his remaining 40 clones.

"I want 10 of you to work on the tree walking exercise for 6 hours then dispel yourselves 6 hours later. Another 10 of you to work on the water walking exercise for 6 hours then dispel yourselves 6 hours later. Another 10 to work on the _**Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu)**_ for 5 hours and dispel yourselves 5 hours later. 10 of you to work on the _**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu)**_ for 5 hours and dispel yourselves 5 hours later" Naruto order his clones. They gave a "Hai" in response before they started doing their tasks.

Naruto then started to do his physical exercises. 3 hours later, Naruto was resting under a tree after doing his physical exercises when four screens popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Leaf Balancing Exercise level by 5.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Chakra Control level by 5.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased you STM status by 1.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your STR status by 1.**

Naruto then got up and said, " _ **Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**_ " and created 5 clones.

"Alright I want the 5 of you to practice your aim with kunai and shuriken for 8 hours and dispel yourselves 8 hours after" Naruto ordered, before they began doing their task.

Naruto then seeing he had nothing to do, decide to continue his physical training. 2 hours later, Naruto stopped his training when four screens popped up.

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu) level by 5.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu) level by 7.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased you STM status by 1.**

 **Congratulations! You have increased your STR status by 1.**

Naruto cheered as he saw this. He then thought about what else he needs to work on. "Well, there's Genjutsu, but I don't know much about it. Maybe I'll ask for Jiji's help"

With that thought in mind he was about go to the Hokage Tower but decided to use his new jutsu to see how it worked. He then formed a hand seal and used the _**Body Flicker (Shunshin)**_ and disappeared with a poof sound.

 **Hokage Tower.**

Naruto appear with a sound of poof at the entrance of the Hokage Tower although he feels a little sickness but he cheer. "This justu is awesome but I will use this when I have to reach somewhere very fast or when I am late I don't want to get lazy because of this justu" Naruto said to himself he walk inside and greet Miya and asked her if Hokage is able when she say yes he walk inside the room.

"Hey Jiji I want your help with something" Naruto asked but he saw there are other people beside Jiji but the most caught his eye is the red eye woman. "Hey Jiji who are they and if you are busy than I will come later" Naruto asked the Jounin in the room are shock that what boy just call Hokage and expect Hokage to be angry and punish the boy expect Kakashi who knew the relationship between the boy and the Hokage.

Sarutobi smile when he saw Naruto. "No I am not busy Naruto and they just finish giving me there report and I will introduce them when I solve your little problem is what is your problem Naruto" Sarutobi asked the Jounin in room expect Kakashi were shock that Hokage did not punish the boy but feather shock that this the demon boy people talk about although they know the difference between a scroll and its kunai.

"Well Jiji I don't much about Genjutsu expect of what I read in the book but I don't how I can know if I am in Genjutsu or not" Naruto told Sarutobi his problem. Sarutobi smile he know just the person that would help Naruto. "Well I know someone who can help you with your Genjutsu problem but first I will introduce you to the people in the room" Sarutobi said he first look at the freak looking guy Naruto though.

"This is Gai" Sarutobi said Gai give his nice guy pose which complete freak out Naruto. "Hello Naruto my name is Gai and I can see that you have the fire of youth" Gai shout Naruto run and hide behind the pretty red eye woman. "Pretty miss help me that freak monster is going to eat me" Naruto said scared the Jounin in the room laugh expect Gai who was crying amine style at being call monster although red eye woman blush a little at being call pretty.

"Now Naruto that not nice thing to say anyway this Kakashi" Sarutobi said Kakashi give Naruto his famous eye smile. "Yo Naruto nice to meet you" Kakashi said Naruto looked at Kakashi for a few minutes before he tackle Kakashi and hug him tightly this surprise everyone in the room. "Inu nee-san why didn't you come to see me" Naruto asked crying a little this shock everyone in the room that Naruto organize Kakashi even without his Anbu gear.

"And how did you know it is me Naruto" Kakashi asked who was wondering along with everyone in the room that how Naruto know it was him who guard Naruto when he was young. "Well with your hair and smell you smell like dog and you have the same hair and smell that Inu nee-san have and your voice is same as well" Naruto answer breaking the hug everyone in the room was shock that Naruto can organize an Anbu with just smell, hair and voice Sarutobi was glad that Naruto said this now in this room and not outside and also Naruto point out the flaw in Anbu without knowing it Kakashi smile behind his mask.

"Your correct Naruto although don't call me Inu because I am not in the Anbu anymore and that also the reason I cannot able to see you" Kakashi said Naruto smile when he hear this that his nee-san didn't abounded him like he fear. "Okay Kakashi nee-san" Naruto said Sarutobi clear his throat to get their attention. "Well I glad about this but he have to finish other introduction" Sarutobi said they nod.

"Okay Naruto this is Anko" Sarutobi said Anko grin. "Hello there brat" Anko said Naruto glare at her. "My name is Naruto not brat you crazy lady" Naruto shot at Anko who just stick her tongue out. "Well you are smaller than you're a brat" Anko said smirks Naruto pout which just make him look cuter and the woman in the room did everything in their power not to hug him in to death.

"Okay that enough Anko okay this is my son Asuma" Sarutobi said Asuma look at Naruto and give him a small smile. "Hello Naruto" Asuma said Naruto nod. "Hello Asuma-san and Jiji who is this pretty lady that save me from that green freak" Naruto said the red eye woman blush a little when Naruto call her pretty again all Jounin and Sarutobi notice and smirk but didn't say anything.

"The pretty miss is Kurenai and she will teach you about Genjutsu" Sarutobi said Naruto look a little surprise but then cheer. "Yeah I pretty miss I mean Kurenai-san to teach me" Naruto said the group looked at him curiously. "And why are you happy about it Naruto that Kurenai will teach not others" Sarutobi asked curious Naruto looked at them.

"Well I happy that freak guy didn't teach me, Anko-san is crazy, Asuma-san is okay but he smoke and I don't like it, Kakashi nii-san is lazy, and finally Kurenai-san seems normally to me and i don't know why but I like her red eyes" Naruto said at last part blushing a little everyone in the room laugh.

"I don't that you like me eyes Naruto" Kurenai tease Naruto his blush increase. "Anyway I will help you at Genjutsu meet me at the training ground 8 at 9:30 am" Kurenai said Naruto nod still blushing. "Okay training ground 8 at 9:30am I will be there Kurenai-san okay bye Jiji bye everyone" Naruto said before he from a hand seal use _**Body Flicker (Shunshin)**_ and disappear with a sound of poof. Everyone look at where Naruto disappear in shock. "He knows _**Body Flicker (Shunshin)**_ " Kakashi said in shock. "I think we got another prodigy" Sarutobi said they nod and leave. Sarutobi looked at photo of Fourth Hokage. " _ **He is just like you Minato Well as they say like father like son**_ " Sarutobi thought before he started doing his paperwork.

 **Until Next time.**


	5. Story Challenge

**Hello friends this not a chapter but challenge of some Naruto story that I want to write but wouldn't able to because of my stories.**

 **Pm me if you are going to write this story.**

 **Summary: What if naruto born in uchiha clan? And was little brother of Shushi.**

 **Conditions**

 **1\. Naruto will be not like other uchiha he will be kind and care.**

 **2\. He will be prodigy and will learn fuinjutsu.**

 **3\. Main paring will be NarutoXMito(The name of Minato and Kushina daughter you can change the name if you want)XHinata and can add any girl you like in this harem.**

 **4\. Naruto will get both of Shushi eyes and will unlock** **mangekyō sharingan at the time Shushi when Shushi will die.**

 **5\. Sauske will die in the massacre and Itachi will let Naruto and his mother mikoto live and Mikoto adopt Naruto after the massacre.**

 **6\. Naruto will get curse seal but he will destroy orochimaru soul that is inside the seal and can use it fully.**

 **7\. He will get two summoning contract first is dragon and second his wolf**

 **8\. There will be no Minato and Kushina bashing at all.**

 **That's it.**


End file.
